d20seafandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Defender
The Martial Defender is a skilled melee guardian who believes the safety of his party members is a priority. He is an individual who is skilled at protecting designated party members from harm and dolling out punishment to those that try to do harm, often by shielding partners or taking his party member's place as the target of threats and attacks. Often as compensation, when loot or items have been found during adventuring, the martial defender gets first choice of all martial or magical weapons. Mostly, however, a martial defender performs his tasks out of a sense of loyalty or duty. Most Martial defenders are fighters or paladins, but any character who becomes a martial defender benefits from the attack, save and armor class bonuses. Monks sometimes become Martial Defenders, as do clerics, when they are assigned to protect important individuals within their order or clergy. NPC martial defenders are mostly fighters who either left military service or turned to security work to make a living. The Martial Defender prestige class is custom content designed by Judgenoir. Requirements To qualify to become a martial defender, a character must fulfill the following criteria: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Feats: Weapon Focus (any melee weapon) Constitution: 16 or better Intimidate: 6 ranks Skills The martial defender's class skill, (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Profession (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Search (Int), and Spot (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The martial defender is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all types of armor, and shields. Armor Class Bonus: The martial defender concentrates on defense, both for himself and his fellow party members. He receives this dodge bonus to AC as a result of that focus. Friendly Switch You elbow an ally out of the way and take his place on the battlefield. Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +1. Benefit: As part of your movement or as a 5-foot-step, you can move into the space occupied by an ally of your size or smaller, which displaces the ally into the space you just left. Your ally must be willing and able to move and able to occupy the space you were in. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This does not count toward your ally’s movement on his next turn. Vital Strike (Combat) You make a single attack that deals significantly more damage than normal. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +6. Benefit: When you use the attack action, you can make one attack at your highest base attack bonus that deals additional damage. Roll the weapon’s damage dice for the attack twice and add the results together before adding bonuses from Strength, weapon abilities (such as flaming), precision-based damage, and other damage bonuses. These extra weapon damage dice are not multiplied on a critical hit, but are added to the total. Saving Shield (Combat) You deflect attacks that could mean your ally's death. Prerequisite: Shield Proficiency. Benefits: Whenever an adjacent ally is the target of an attack, you can, as an immediate action, grant that adjacent ally a +2 shield bonus to AC. You must be wielding a light shield, heavy shield, or tower shield to use this feat. Defensive Strike You can make an attack of opportunity against any adjacent opponent who attacks your charge in melee. You gain a +1 bonus to this attack for every two levels after 2nd. Improved Vital Strike (Combat) You can make a single attack that deals a large amount of damage. Prerequisites: Vital Strike, base attack bonus +11. Benefit: When you use the attack action, you can make one attack at your highest base attack bonus that deals additional damage. Roll the weapon’s damage dice for the attack three times and add the results together before adding bonuses from Strength, weapon abilities (such as flaming), precision-based damage, and other damage bonuses. These extra weapon damage dice are not multiplied on a critical hit, but are added to the total. Critical Focus You are trained in the art of causing pain. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +9. Benefit: You receive a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Bleeding Critical (Combat, Critical) Your critical hits cause opponents to bleed profusely. Prerequisites: Critical Focus, base attack bonus +11. Benefit: Whenever you score a critical hit with a slashing or piercing weapon, your opponent takes 2d6 points of bleed damage each round on his turn, in addition to the damage dealt by the critical hit. Bleed damage can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal skill check or through any magical healing. The effects of this feat stack. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Custom Content Category:Melee Classes Category:Classes